halofandomcom-20200222-history
M6D Personal Defense Weapon System
The M6D Personal Defense Weapon System,The Art of Halo page 99 otherwise known as the M6D Magnum Sidearm, is a United Nations Space Command sidearm and is one of the variants of Misriah Armory's M6 handgun series. Design Details The M6D Pistol is an 'up-sized' UNSC handgun issued to Navy officers. This model has been upscaled for use by SPARTAN-IIs in MJOLNIR armor. Even though the Spartan issue pistols are larger than the standard-issue variants (~117%) they can still share magazines.[http://www.bungie.net/projects/odst/guide.aspx Bungie,net: Halo 3: ODST Project Page] The M6D is a semi-automatic, recoil-operated, magazine-fed, large-bore handgun that is controllable even during rapid fire, although at the cost of accuracy. In-game, the player can hold the trigger down, and the weapon will fire repeatedly without additional pulls of the trigger. It is most likely striker-fired, due to there being no visible external hammer. It fires M225 SAP-HE (Semi-Armor Piercing, High Explosive) rounds from a 12-round magazine. Operators can achieve an effective rate of fire of 3.5 rounds/sec or 210 rounds/min. The weapon is very accurate out to its maximum effective range. This accuracy allows incredibly precise target engagement at long range. This, combined with its decent damage against Energy Shields, makes it a viable option when faced with shielded opponents, such as Elites. It is, however, even more effective against unshielded infantry targets, being able to kill most targets in one shot to the head or two to three shots to the body. The M6D is a semi-automatic weapon - this principle of weapon operations means that the weapon will cock itself after every shot due to recoil and will continue to do so with every trigger pull until the magazine is empty. The M6D also uses the short recoil principle; it uses the force of the recoil to eject the spent casing, chamber another cartridge, and re-cock the weapon so that it may be fired again. Before the first round can be fired however, a round must be chambered. This is done by inserting a loaded magazine into the grip of the weapon, and then by pulling the slide back completely and letting it slingshot forward, which takes a round from the top of the magazine and carries it into the chamber. To reload, the empty magazine must be removed with the magazine release button located on the grip and a fresh magazine inserted. Once the fresh magazine is inserted, the slide is allowed to return to its normal position by the operator. There is no need to re-cock the weapon. Cocking is only necessary when chambering the first round when bringing the weapon out of "safe" mode - safety on, uncocked, and unloaded. The M6D is a very basic pistol compared to most 26th century technology. It is a large handgun, having an overall length of 26.7cm and possesses a rifled barrel, improving accuracy by spinning the bullet. It is issued in a hard chrome finish color and operates like most contemporary pistols. It has rear sights but it does not have a forward sight blade, which is replaced by the smart-link scope. It features a KFA-2 2x optical, smart-linked scope. This scope links directly to a user's HUD or a Marine eye piece. It also has a large grip guard, which helps prevent the user from dropping it and a chrome barrel which helps prevent corrosion. Ammunition The M6D uses 12.7x40mm M225 SAPHE (Semi Armor Piercing High Explosive) magnum loads. These rounds have a jacket of copper or cupro-nickel around the projectile while the projectile itself is hollow and filled with an explosive compound and a delayed-detonation impact fuse. When the round impacts a target, the jacket will initially help the projectile maintain its shape, allowing it to travel into the target before detonating almost immediately after impact, causing massive tissue damage and system shock. Semi-armor piercing rounds are more effective against infantry targets as compared to armor piercing rounds due to the massive KE dump and catastrophic system damage caused by internally-fracturing rounds, and have the added bonus of posing less risk to friendlies and noncombatants in the vicinity of the target. The explosive properties of the rounds also render them decently effective against personal shielding systems and are capable of damaging lightly-armored vehicles. Advantages The M6D PDWS is one of the UNSC's most trusted combat pistols. It is very accurate, allowing for successful engagement at any range below 122.7 meters. It also does a considerable amount of damage against both shielded infantry and flesh, as it fires 12.7x40mm M225 SAP-HE rounds. The large bullet and cartridge size yields a large amount of kinetic energy, enough to quickly deplete any form of energy shields. Its semi-armor-piercing ability, combined with the high kinetic energy allows the bullet to penetrate most physical armor, after which its high explosive core detonates. This means it is capable of killing an Unggoy in one shot and a Sangheili in 5 shots on average, 3 to down the shields and 2 to finish it off. Disadvantages Although the M6D has many advantages, the weapon does have a few weaknesses. A person using the M6D must be a good marksman with the M6D, taking physics into account; projectiles have their own trajectories and as such are affected by user movements. The user must lead the target, as well as consider the small spread that is present when the pistol is fired. In order to pull off a three shot kill against shielded infantry, the user must have good reflexes and know where and how to aim, taking into account all of the previous variables. This can make the M6D difficult to use effectively for inexperienced players. Although the pistol can hit a target at long ranges, it cannot kill, or even impact a target at a distance greater than 122.7 meters. Influences The M6D pistol combines the features of several modern-day pistols: The Desert Eagle is a large, semi-automatic pistol using similarly-sized ammunition. It, however, uses a gas-actuated feed system instead of the short recoil system. The Mark XIX features two grooves on the barrel that allow the mounting of gunsights, such as holo sights and scopes. The Browning Hi-Power is a slightly smaller pistol that also uses the short recoil principle and is automatic. It fires much smaller ammunition, however. The pistol fires 12.7x40mm rounds, making them very similar to the real-life 12.7x41mm (.500 S&W Magnum) round used by the Smith & Wesson M500 magnum revolver. The pistol in Marathon, Bungie's previous FPS, had a visible scope. It is possible this is where Bungie's idea of giving a pistol a scope originated. Tactics Campaign *If you are new or rusty to using the M6D in Halo: Combat Evolved, the best tactic to use against Elites is to first hit them with short bursts (or full auto at close range) from the MA5B ICWS Assault Rifle then switch to the pistol for the final blow. This not only saves ammo but reduces the risk of having to switch out the weapon for another. *Using the Plasma Pistol and M6D against Jackals and Elites is another great way to save ammo. This combo can be used at all ranges, as long as the Plasma Pistol (especially in its overcharged state) can reach the enemy. This combination serves the player well in all difficulties, especially on Legendary, and can be used against all enemies, from Grunts to Hunters. *When facing Jackals, fire off a few shots on the Jackal's shield, the Jackal will duck and roll allowing you to get off either a critical headshot or to disorient the Jackal for the kill. *When firing at shielded Elites, it's easy to tell whether you got a headshot or not, as they will jerk their head far backwards when it's a headshot. *If you can shoot Hunters in their exposed back with an M6D, they will instantly die with one shot, even on Legendary. The same will happen if you manage to get them in their exposed fronts. This is easily achieved by getting the Hunter to charge you, while back-pedaling furiously, letting it swing at you (exposing its front) and popping one round into it at point-blank range. Or, as it swings its shield, simply sidestep around the attack and fire point blank into its exposed back. *A well placed shot to the opening on the chest of a Flood Combat Form can instant kill it. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, players use the M6D as the weapon for any situation. In the PC version of the game, it is the best all-around weapon, except in situations requiring vehicle killing or CQB power. It is capable of killing a fully shielded player in three shots to the head. The pistol also cuts down the usual strife that surrounds sniper rifles; a player won't necessarily kill their teammates for the S2-AM when they have a mid-range weapon with a scope. *When getting into a Pistol battle remember the tried and true strafing tactic; it is harder for an enemy player to hit you. *Remember that the M6D shots do not travel instantly; keep this in mind at when fighting at longer ranges. *Using the M6D to pull off the Double Melee glitch is very effective when an enemy player is too close to you. Remember though that unlike the BXR glitch in Halo 2 there is a disadvantage, in the form of a possible misplaced grenade. Trivia *This is the first weapon players receive in the trilogy, on the level the Pillar of Autumn from Captain Jacob Keyes. *This is the only weapon that naval crewmen, with the exception of Jacob and Miranda Keyes, ever use in the series. *Ironically, though the M6D is the most powerful of the M6 handgun series, in game it is referred to as simply "a pistol," while the M6C, which is considerably less powerful, is called "a magnum." The term magnum is generally applied to powerful handguns, such as the Desert Eagle, implying that the C is more powerful than the D. Anyone who has used the weapon will know that this is untrue as the M6D is capable of killing a fully shielded Spartan-II in 3 shots whereas the M6C takes nearly twice as many. It has been said by many critics that the M6D Pistol was massively overpowered, since it could destroy a vehicle with one or two magazines. It was mentioned during an episode of the Bungie Podcast that there was an internal debate about how powerful the M6D should have been. It was stated that the weapon was supposed to be weaker, but an employee made a last-minute code change that gave the pistol its power. **One of the comments on the weapon changes in Halo 2 revolved around the fact that in Halo 1, "the assault rifle handled like an SMG and the pistol handled like a rifle." In Halo 2, the altered weapon loadout featured "a rifle that handles like a rifle, a pistol that handles like a pistol, and an SMG that handles like an SMG." *The M6D has Chinese Kanji (the character "Seven") written on it. *In the Halo 2 multiplayer map Tombstone, there is a M6D Pistol crate that's behind the right side of the fence that is stretched over the water trench in the middle of the map. You must zoom in to see it properly. *ScrewAttack noted the M6D as "the most powerful pistol in FPS history" in their Top 10 First Person Shooters of all time. *The Master Chief racks the slide each time he equips his pistol, which should eject a round from the chamber, but does not. *The magnum in Halo: Reach (the M6G), after the 2011 Title Update, has the same characteristics as M6D including the Three-shot kill in the new playlists. However, any game that was not affected by the TU still has the 5 shot kill pistol. The clip size was not modified. Gallery File:M6D SAP.jpg|Front and Back view of the M6D. File:M6DMagnumPistol-transparent.png|An in-game profile render of the M6D. File:1220830179 Pistol.png|A close up view of the M6D. File:Pistol ammopack.jpg|The ammunition pack for the M6D. File:Pistol1.jpg|John-117 firing an M6D in a beta build of Halo: Combat Evolved. File:M6D fire.jpg|Spartan firing the M6D. Notice the opened slide. File:MC M6D.jpg|John-117 wielding an M6D. File:Switching to M6D.jpg|Switching to the M6D. File:M6D Reload.jpg|Reloading an M6D. Halo CEA Magnum.jpg|Magnum in Halo CEA List of appearances Sources Related Pages *M6C Magnum *M6G *Pistol Kanji *Misriah Armory *M6 Series fr:Pistolet M6D Category:Human Weapons Category:Weapons Category:UNSC Weapons Category:UNSC Category:Handguns